Lilies and Lilacs
by TheCurlyMz24
Summary: Naruto was as innocent as a lily, untouched, soft and pretty. Oblivious to advances of his age group and some even older. But he was also as seductive as a lilac, a sweet fragrance that will make you sneeze, but you could never get enough of. This is his senior year in highschool and one that the school would never forget. My first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto nor will I ever own him. Sasuke's kinda possessive.

Warnings: Yaoi, BoysLove, dont like don't read.

* * *

Chapter 1: New

It's really pretty out today. Kinda hot actually.

"...ruto."

Should I stop by the convenience store after school and get some ice cream?

"Naruto?"

Hmmmmm... strawberry ice cream. I wonder if-

"Naruto!"

I jumped and looked behind me.

"Oh, Kiba! You look nice today." I said, greeting my childhood friend and admiring his choice of style today.

The red short sleeved hoodie outlined his muscles and complemented his dark tan skin. Kiba had been working out at the city gym this summer and I could tell he was trying to show off his new found muscles. I had hide my smile behind my jacket sleeve. He looked over and sent a questioning look.

"Nothing." I shook my head, still smiling. I saw him look me up and down and frown. My brow furrowed also.

"What's wrong Kiba?" I asked as he continued to look me up and down, and I noticed that we had stopped at a stop sign.

In the distance you could see the iron fences belonging to Konaha Academy, I smiled feeling elated at finally being able to be here. I was from Suna, whereas Kiba was from Konaha. I moved in with Kiba this summer because my parents went overseas for vacation. Sure I missed them, but I didn't really have friends at Suna High. So me being here makes me hopeful that my senior year will be the best. New friends, new experiences.

"...ruto?"

I wonder if Konoha Academy has strawberry ice cre-

"Naruto!"

"Hm?" I asked, he must have been saying something important.

"I said you look very nice today... also... I mean... not to be gay or anything... not that there's anything wrong with being gay!... but-" He stuttered out.

Blush dominant on his cheeks, almost darker than the tatooed triangles he got on a drunken night at club Pump to my surprise his mother wasn't that upset, for his whole family was tattoo people, they all had something tattooed on their faces in one form or another.

"Thank you, Kiba. And you don't have to be so nervous, I'm not so easily offended." I could see him visibly relax.

I giggled, I had just recently come out to him that I was gay and he wasn't too bothered. He said he could actually tell. And I thought I hid it so well. Well now I have nothing to be worried about. I was happy he liked my outfit, though I didn't really try hard on my choice of outfit . I was wearing a plain light blue hoodie a little to big for my small body and some plain skinny jeans. My too bright blond hair was pinned to keep my long golden fringe out of my eyes. I've been told I was cute before, maybe it was because I had big blue eyes or my long golden hair that stopped at my shoulders. Or maybe it was because i was smaller than the average male, smaller than some girls even. In the past I've had some stalkers and confessions were nothing new to me.

"Naruto you seem to be spacing out more than your usual ditzy self," Kiba stated, smile evident in his tone "You're not nervous are you?" He said teasingly, poking me in my ribs.

I yelped slapping his hands away, my sides have always been sensitive.

"Of course I'm not!" I yelled, and that was true.

I wasn't nervous at all, just excited.

"Well c'mon! You don't want to be late for your first day!" He yelled, making a fist pumping gesture before taking off for the school gates. I laughed and followed after him at a slower pace.

The school was gorgeous. While similar to Suna High, it still felt more...homey. I saw Kiba stop and say hi to some people. I wasnt really sure if I was going to be included in the conversation until a girl with long blond hair and blue eyes, both a little duller than mine sqealed and hugged me to her bosom. She was taller than me to my utter disappointment.

"Oh Kiba, he's adorable!" She exclaimed.

I blushed and hugged back, not knowing how to respond. My reaction only seemed to spur her on in her squeezing and saying how cute I was. There was also three other people witnessing with smiles on their faces. A small girl, who was my height named Hinata, a boy with large eyebrows and a weird hair cut named Lee and a girl with pink hair name Sakura, who immediately joined in the squealing when she saw me. I excused myself after getting to know them and told Kiba I was going to find my locker. He nodded to me and I saw him throw his arm over Hinata-san's shoulders while flexing his muscles. She flushed red when he kissed her on her forehead. I smiled, so that must be Kiba's not so secret crush huh.

I walked through the halls taking note of the beautiful structure of the school, not noticing the lustful stares I was receiving from most of the male population. I noticed some water fountains and stopped to get a drink. I pulled my hair back over my ear and bent to take a sip. Mmmmhhh so refreshing. I got up to turn around and bumped into someone behind me. I would have fell if not for strong arms catching me around my waist. My hands gripped muscular shoulders and I could feel the thick muscles twitch at my touch, bigger than Kibas even. I glanced up under my eyelashes to peek at who had caught me and saw saw albaster skin covering a strong jaw and glanced up further to see a straight nose and glanced up FURTHER to see dark pitch black eyes glaring at something behind me, I turned around only to see surprised faces, even scared. I turned back around to my savior and was surprised to see him staring questionly at me. I unclenched my hands from his black leather jacket and stepped back a bit. His arms unwound around me, albeit unwillingly I noticed. I smiled at him getting ready to thank him for catching me, only to find myself trapped against a metal locker. I looked up and saw my savior leaning over me and boy was he tall. He had his arms that I had been gripping for dear life not too long ago over my head, propping himself up in front of me, and one around my waist. He was staring down at me with a blank face.

"W-what are you doing," I questioned, confused. He only continued to stare at me," Is there something on my face?" I questioned hime, touching my cheeks.

"Naruto!" I whipped my head towards my right to see Kiba running towards me, only to freeze when he saw who had me cornered.

His mouth dropped open at our position.

"Uchiha?! What the fuck is going on?" He said in shock.

The guy who I assumed was Uchiha only glanced at Kiba before returning his gaze to my confused one.

"Hn." He grunted, then he let me go and walked off down the hall.

I noticed a group of people following after him, all in black. I scratched the back of my head, totally confused. Kiba jogged towards me with a worried look on his face, but I reassured him that Uchiha-san was probably thought I was someone he knew. I scolded him, saying that we were going to be late to class if he kept asking me questions. He finally relented and offered to take me to class.

Little did I know that I had just met the ruler of the school and leader of the local gang Akatsuki. And for him it was first love at first sight.

* * *

Finally finished with the first chapter. let me know if I did anything wrong or if there is incorrect spelling. This will probably be a continuous fic.

Thanks! Review for hugs! And no flaming, my skin is sensitive!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto nor will I ever own him. Sasuke's kinda possessive.

Warnings: Yaoi, BoysLove, dont like don't read.

* * *

Most of my classes had passed by smoothly. The teachers were very welcoming, one teacher, Orochimaru-Sensei, even offered to give me in-house lessons when he noticed that I had trouble with Alegebra. How nice of him. I gave him a super big hug out of appreciation, but it seemed he must have not been feeling well this morning, for he excused himself to the restroom immediately after.

The bell rang for lunch and everyone scurried off to where their friends were, some even leaving campus. I picked up my books and made my way down the halls. I noticed some people stop what they were doing and stare at someone or something. I packed my stuff in my locker commenting to myself on how heavy they were. My brow furrowed in confusion as closed my locker. It was the guy who conered me this morning, Uchiha-san I think his name was. He was surrounded by a group of people and they seemed to be questioning him about something. I shrugged my shoulders. It was none of my business.

"Naruto!" I heard my name being called and turned to find Kiba running towards me with Hinata-san in tow.

"Kiba? Are you and Hinata-san heading to the lunch room?"

He nodded his head and went to sling his arm around my shoulders.

"Did you have a good time in your classes today Naruto-chan?" Hinata-san asked.

I blushed at the honorific "chan". It seemed that she thought I was "too cute" for "kun", she stated when I politely corrected her.

"Yes, everything went great. My Algebra teacher, Orochimaru-Sensei offered me home tutoring. I just didn't understand trapazoids." I said, remembering my teacher's kind offer.

Kiba stopped suddenly and grabbed both my shoulders. His eyes were wide and he looked angry.

"Orochimaru-creep?! Please Naruto, whatever you do, dont go to that weirdos house! Especially not alone." He said loudly.

It had gotten quiet in the hallway, but only Hinata noticed. She tapped Kiba on the shoulder to tell him to lower his voice and he reluctantly did.

Suddenly there was a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Karin, a girl I had met in English class. She was nice enough. She had a quick temper, though it suited her. She had medium length red hair and wore a pair of purple fashionable glasses. She had on a pair of black and white leggings and a plain black tee.

"Naruto-san, you have been invited to a party." She announced, handing me a red envelope.

I opened it and raised my eyebrows.

"Slumber party?" I questioned. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, but it's really for anyone who wants to come." She said.

"Then why did I receive an invitation?" I asked confused. I was still reading the invitation, it seem like a birthday sleepover for someone.

"Because, I want you to come." A deep voice stated bluntly.

I glanced up in surprise to see Uchiha-san standing behind Karin-san. He had a bored expression on his face as if he couldn't care less if I came or not.

"It's your birthday party?" I inquired.

He nodded and took the invitation from my hands and pointed to the envelope where I noticed it said 'Happy Birthday Sasuke Uchiha'.

"I don't know... do you really want me to come?" I asked. He nodded, hands still crossed over his chest. I pouted and crossed my arms also.

"Then say please." I said bluntly. I could hear gasp fill the hallway. Kiba pulled on the back of my hoodie, but for some reason I needed to hear him say it.

We continued to stare eachother down. Deep sky blue clashing with midnight eyes.

Kiba intervened.

"What Naruto meant-"

"Please."

Everyone stood in shock. Never had they known Uchiha-san to say anything like 'please' or even 'thank you'. Just 'shut the hell up' or 'you're annoying' .

I smiled, taking the envelope back from him before folding it and putting it in my front hoodie pocket.

I turned back to Karin.

"Pajamas required?" I asked. She smirked and nodded her head.

"Of course, there will be alcohol, party games and free food. My house has many rooms so wherever you decide to sleep is your choice." She stated.

"Your house?" I questioned. Why not at Uchiha-san's?

"Well Sauske here didn't want a party, but who passes up a chance to plan the party of the year, right?" She said laughing. I giggled too, finding her personality contaigous.

Sasuke couldn't help himself from leaning in closer to the sound. He didn't realize that he had been leaning over Naruto-san AGAIN. He didn't know why this kept happening ,but everytime he was around Naruto-san he would unconsciously trap Naruto-san in a corner.

He didn't know what it was about him, but all he knew was that he wanted him. Bad. So bad that he said 'please' just to get him to attend his birthday party. Such a lowly thing for a Uchiha to do. But it seemed that even though Naruto-san was no doubt as innocent as they came, he was blunt to the T. But it made him all the cuter... had it come to this? When had he ever included the word 'cute' in any sentence he'd ever uttered in his entire life? But Naruto-san had to be the cutest thing he had ever saw.

His gang had all agreed, saying Sasuke should make Naruto his. Karin even came up with the idea to give Naruto his own invitation. She was and will always be a die-hard 'Yaoi" fan.

I looked down to see Naruto-san looking up at me with crystal blue eyes through those long golden lashes of his. I fell in love with those lashes this morning when he shyly looked up at me with a pretty blush on his tan face.

"So you'll come?" I asked. Leaning down so our foreheads were touching.

Our eyes were so close together could feel his lashes brush against my cheeks. I could hear the hallway get quieter, if that was even possible. Didn't they have anything better to do?

"Sure." Naruto softly said.

I sighed leaning back towards Karin. She grabbed my arm and excused us, saying it was almost time for lunch to end. As we were walking she reminded me that gangs in the Akwai neighborhood were starting to cause trouble. I promised her I would take care of it.

She was the brains while Juugo and I were the brawn. Sure I was the leader of the Akastuki, but I enjoyed fighting too.

As me and Karin walked in silence she broke it by saying something that I was already startung to believe.

"You've got it bad, Uchiha."

Tell me something I dont know.

* * *

Finished with the 2nd chapter now. Let me know if I did anything wrong or if there is incorrect spelling. This will definitely be a continuous fic.

Thanks! Comment for hugs!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto nor will I ever own him. Sasuke's kinda possessive.

Warnings: Yaoi, BoysLove, dont like don't read.

* * *

After Karin-chan and Uchiha-san left my stomach felt the need to voice it's complaints by growling. I laughed to myself and rubbed my stomach.

"Naruto-chan?" I heard a soft voice say and turned to see Hinata-san staring at me in wonder.

I had forgotten that her and Kiba hadn't left for lunch yet.

"Are you really going to the party?" She asked.

"Of course Hinata-san. I've been invited. Are you and Kiba also going?" I asked. She looked at Kiba, who looked elated at being able to go to the 'Party of the Year'.

"I guess we will," She said hesitantly, "When is it?" She asked.

I took the invitation from inside my pocket and read it over.

"8pm. Tonight." I said. I didn't notice how her and Kiba froze in shock. My stomach rumbled again.

"Can we please go to the cafeteria now?" I asked with a pout on my face. Kiba and Hinata-san laughed and agreed. As they walked to the cafeteria Hinata pondered.

Hinata couldn't help but be worried for Naruto-chan.

Sasuke Uchiha was a well known gang leader. He was at the top of the school, but at the same time he was also a dangerous person. He was filthy rich and handsome, and that meant that many girls were 'in love' with him, so Naruto-chan could be a target for them. If it came to that then the Hyuuga heiress had no problem with dealing eith them herself. She wasn't as sweet as everyone thought.

She also questioned if her assumptions about Naruto-chan had been correct. Kiba-kun had told her that Naruto-chan sometimes got lost in thought and to watch out for him so he didn't 'accidentally walk into traffic'. She witnessed first hand how Naruto-chan seemed to lose his train of thought.

This morning as they were conversating and a green and blue butterfly passed by above his head and he abruptly ended his sentence and stared for a while, before it disappeared from sight. He looked at me in confusion before asking 'What were we talking about?'. I politely reminded him, thinking how cute it was.

But Naruto-chan had unintentionally made Sasuke Uchiha say 'please' and everyone knew that Sasuke never said please. It was either you do it or suffer the consequences.

It seemed that Naruto-chan was very popular among the other students. I heard some girls in my Science class state how he was 'cute Naruto-sama was' and some males commenting that 'Naruto-sama is really cute'. It seemed that the student body had deemed Naruto-chan 'Queen' of the school. I doubt that Naruto-chan was aware that people were bowing at his feet. And it seemed that Sasuke-san had noticed that Naruto-chan was undeniably cute too. Well, I guess we have to see if things turn out all right.

* * *

*KNOCK *KNOCK

"I'm almost out!" I yelled before stepping out of the shower. I grabbed my blue and black polka dot towel, and wrapped it around my chest. The towel was big and fluffy so it stopped at my knees. I opened the door to an annoyed Kiba.

"Jeez, Naruto I thought you drowned in the shower, you took so long." He complained.

I stuck my tongue out at him and went to the guest bedroom. It was my current room for the semester. I decorated it to my taste and I really liked it.

I went to the two door closet and threw it open, trying to figure out what I would wear.

I then heard a knock on the door and turned to see Hinata-san at the door. She had on cute all white pajamas with purple ruffles at the leg and arm openings. Her hair was hanging down in a ponytail secured by a purple hair holder.

"Naruto-chan, do you need any help?" She asked, stepping into my room. I glanced into the closet witha grimace. Maybe I did need some help.

"Yes, thank you Hinata-san." I simply said.

She walked over to my closet was went through my clothes for a few minutes, while I sat on my bed still in a towel. She 'hmmmmed' and pulled out a pair of blue fluffy pajama pants. Then pulled out a matching long sleeved shirt and told me to try them on. While I did that we heard Kiba announce that we were leaving in a minute gor the party. By then I was pulling the shirt over my head. I looked at Hinata-san who was looking at my hair. She then told me that she'd be back and to sit down and wait. She then came back a second later with a brush and a blue ribbon. She put my hair in a updo, since my hair was medium height it looked pretty good. She then touched my left ear.

"Naruto-chan, you have a piercing?" She asked. I touched my ear where the diamond was and nodded, blushing slightly.

"Me and Kiba were kinda wasted that night, and I thought it would be cool." I explained shyly. I tugged on it slightly, remebering the night I got it and how much pain I was in.

"You guys ready to go? We're kinda late all ready." Kiba announced loudly from the door. He was wearing an all red pajama top with all black basketball shorts. On his feet were a pair of Adida slides.

"Yeah, were ready, Kiba-kun." Hinata-san said as she put on her light purple slippers. Kiba put his arms around her shoulders and walked her to the car. I slipped on my white bunny slippers and got in the back seat of Kibas black Charger.

Hmmmm, I wonder if this party will have strawberry ice cream. Maybe I should get some on the way.

"Kiba!"

"What?!" He yelled, not taking his eyes off the road. I laughed, Kiba was such a serious driver.

"Can we stop by the convenience store?" I asked sweetly. He glanced at me through the rearview mirrow. I batted my eyelashes and pouted, knowing he could never refuse this face. He sighed and nodded.

Yay! This is starting out to be a great night. I wonder how the rest of the night will turn out.

* * *

"Sasuke, you're scaring the guest."

"I don't care." A gruff voice stated.

"I bet you'd care if Naruto-chan was here." A teasing voice said.

"He's not coming, he's already 25 minutes late." Sasuke said, his voice low. He was wearing all black pajamas and the long sleeved top defined his bulging muscles and girls crowded around him, but every time a girl got even remotely close he would glare and send them scurrying away. Everyone could tell that Uchiha-sama was very very PISSED.

"He's coming, Uchiha." Karin said, pushing her glasses up with her index finger. She had on black and white pajamas and her hair was pinned back.

"How do you know, you psychic or something?" He asked sarcastically. He glared when she only smiled at him.

"Let's just say, I have a feeling." She said and sipped her Bud Light.

Just then everyone seemed to get louder and more excited. You could hear girls squealing and boys getting more rambunctious.

"What the hell is going on in there, you would think they were starting a dance off." Sasuke said annoyed, and massaged his temples, while closing his eyes. Karin only continued to drink her beverage, smirk on her face.

"Uchiha-san." A sweet voice said, and the entire room went quiet.

Sasuke looked up and had to keep himself from blushing from the sheer cuteness that was Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto looked like an angel in all white pajamas. They were almost too big for his slender body, but it added to his cuteness. His hair was up in a ponytail with a white ribbon keeping it in place. You could clearly see the piercing in his ear, glimmering. His pure blue eyes shined brightly. He had a tub of strawberry ice cream and the plastic spoon was between his luscious pink lips. All in all Naruto looked like everyones wet dream.

"Naruto-chan, you look great! So sexy!" Karin said and put her arm over Naruto's shoulder.

"Thank you, Karin-san, you look amazing also." Naruto said, blushing a little and I couldn't help blush too. His incredibly blue eyes found mine and he smiled slightly.

"Happy Birthday, Uchiha-san." He said and I smiled too, much to everyones surprise.

"Thank you Naruto-san, and call me Sasuke." I said wanting to hear my first name on those beautiful lips. He grinned widely.

"Sasuke." He simply said and Sasuke almost glanced down to see if he had a erection.

Karin interrupted when she noticed that Sasuke clearly had an boner and laughed to herself.

"Who'd you come here with Naruto-chan?" Karin asked him. He looked around in confusion.

"Well I came here with my friend Kiba and his friend Hinata," He said, "But I guess they went to dance."

"Well, you're right on time Naruto-chan!" She said.

"For what?" He asked his eyebrows screwed cutely.

"For drinking games of course!" She yelled enthusiastically. He laughed and ate a scoop of his ice cream.

"Okay, are you joining us Uch- Sasuke?" He asked softly. He peered up at me through long .

"Yeah, Sasuke, are you joining us or would rather sit here all night while me and Naru-chan go enjoy ourselves?" She inquired and I glanced around to see people getting excited at the thought of them playing spin the bottle with their 'cute Naruto-sama'. I growled at the thought of someone putting their lips on my property. Even though he wasn't mine. Yet.

"I'll come." I said and by then everyone had run to the dining room, but Naruto smiled and nodded. He turned and Sasuke chose that moment to adjust himself in his pants. He made the mistake of glancing down to see Naruto's plump bottom. It jiggled as he walked and Sasuke couldn't help but stare.

This was going to be a long night.

Me and Karin-san made our way to the dining room and it was beautiful. Even though the furniture was pushed back slightly there was tons of space. I glanced at Sasuke-san to see him looking around. Maybe because it seemed the whole school was here. The music cut, but people continued to talk and dance. Karin cleared her throat into the microphone, but people acted as if they didnt hear her. She got an annoyed expression on her face.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" She yelled into the microphone and everyone paused what they were doing. She smile and said sweetly.

"Everyone who doesn't want to play party games, get the hell out of my dining room." She announced and some people headed to the front of the house. She smiled and thanked them.

"First party game is..."

* * *

Finally finished with 3rd chapter, it turned out great in my opinion and Naruto is so cuuuuuuuutteee don't you think? Also review and tell me any stories where there is a cute uke and possessive seme and the writing has to be good too! Thanks! Favorite and Follow because it does the heart good.

Next chapter will maybe have a lil Sasunaru, but only if I feel the love!

See you soon!

Curly~


	4. Chapter 4

The Party Pt. 1

"Dare In A Hat!" Karin yelled.

Karin noticed that most of the looks she received were confused stares. Karin sighed in annoyance and held up a tiny strip of paper.

"We all get a little piece of paper and everyone is gonna write a dare down and put it in a hat." Karin walked over to an overturned fedora that was sitting next to me on the fluffy pillow I was sitting on. Uchih- Sasuke-san had given me.

"If you chose not to do the dare, then you have to take a shot or you can try to guess correctly who wrote it and you can make them do a dare you choose or you take a body shot off them ." Karin said, walking around and handing everyone a pen and a tiny sheet of paper. After everyone placed their paper in the hat Karin shook the hat slowly and walked towards the birthday boy.

"Since its your party, you go first Sasuke-chaaan~." Karin said putting the hat in Sasuke's face.

Sasuke glared then huffed and snatched a folded rectangle. Sasuke unfolded it and everyone leaned forward waiting for the dare to be said aloud, some hoping it was theirs.

What no one was expecting was the perverted smile to spread across his face. He then turned his gaze towards me. I froze in shock. Was it mine?

"I refuse to do the dare." He announced. Still piercing me with his midnight eyes. I started to figit slightly on the pillow as he continued to smile in my direction.

Karin gave him an annoyed look.

"Then, you have to take a shot or guess whose it is and it would b impossible to guess correctly with all the people here." Karin stated bluntly coming to sit next to me. I scooted over slightly to give her room. I nodded to to myself, feeling relieved. She was right, there was no way of him guessing correctly.

Sasuke seemed undeterred though, as he stood up and walked to where Karin-san and I were sitting. Everyone waited with baited breath.

Sasuke then held the piece of paper out to me. I swallowed nervously and gingerly took it from him.

'I don't know why I'm so nervous,' I thought to myself as I unfolded the paper, 'there's no way he could have guessed it-' I cut off in mid thought and my eyes widened. I looked up into Sasuke's face and he smirked.

"How did you know it was me?" I asked incredulously. My dare was innocent enough. The words 'Do the Chicken Dance' stared back at me as I screwed my face up in confusion. Dumbfounded I looked back up to Sasuke.

Sasuke continued to smirk as he reached over and flipped the paper over and plain as day you could see a piece of strawberry innocently stuck to the back. I mentally face palmed at the thought of my favorite flavor of ice cream and sticky hands being my downfall.

I glanced up through my eyelashes at Sasuke's victorious smirk and blushed pink.

"Well, do I have to do the dare?" I asked, wanting to get this over with.

"No." He said bluntly.

My eyes widened at that. I looked at him in confusion then my eyes widened in realization.

I gasped in surprise as Sasuke picked me up and I was suddenly thrown over his broad shoulders.

"W-what?" I started and gripped his shirt for dear life. I blushed as I realized I could feel his back muscles through his shirt.

"Sasuke-san!" I yelled and I could see everyone watching in excitement. I yelped as Sasuke-san smacked my behind.

"Didn't I tell you to just call me Sasuke? And I guessed right so no need to be a sore loser Naruto-chan." He added and rubbed my stinging left cheek.

I blushed at the "chan' added to my name and gripped his shirt harder as he walked over to the dining room bar. He gingerly laid me on the bar counter and proceeded to search for something in the liquor cabinet.

I tried to silently slip off of the but a manicured hand stopped me and I looked up to see Karin smiling, but I could see the warning in her eyes telling me to stay put. I gulped and stilled.

Sasuke came to stand beside me and handed Karin a bottle of liquid, a sliced lime, and a salt shaker. I noticed that a crowd gathered around us and I gulped.

Sasuke gave me a look, asking if I was okay with this. I looked around and realized that this was just a game and that there was no reason for me to be nervous. I breathed in and out and nodded my head in his direction.

Karin then popped open the buttons of my shirt one by one. I could have swore she was dragging this out if her smirk was anything to go by. I heard gasp fill the room, the closest being Sasuke. I then felt Karin pouring a cool liquid into my belly button. I blushed softly at the feeling. She ran then lime up my neck and sprinkled salt on the juice, making it stick and she held the lime up yo my lips and I opened my mouth to bite down softly on the fruit.

I noticed out the corner of my eyes that some people had taken out their cellphones and were recording. I blushed even harder at that.

I vaguely heard Sasuke mutter that "This is the best party ever" and proceeded to run his tongue around my belly button and then dip his tongue inside to scoop up the liquor. I realized suddenly that I was getting turned on as he continued to slurp at my stomach. He the ran his teeth up my stomach running over my right nipple, causing goosebumps to rise over my skin. My newfound erection rising inside my boxers. I only hoped he and the audience remained oblivious to my obvious arousal.

Unknowingly to me, Sasuke had notice the bulge in my pajama pants and in response to knowing he had caused innocent Naru-chan an erection Sasuke Jr. also noticed and also rose to join the party. Sasuke smirked and ran his tongue up to Naruto neck to taste the salty lime flavor and natural flavor of Naruto's naturally tan skin.

I blushed as Sasuke then proceeded up to my neck where if by purpose or not Sasuke started placing hickies on my neck. He then bit down softly earning gasp of pleasure from my lips and everyone in the room sprung erections or stated to get wet in their panties.

Sasuke smirked leaned to where he had been covering Naruto's body and got harder at the picture of Naruto splayed out on the counter, hands above his head with his shirt wide open, displaying pink nipples and slender stomach slightly glistening from leftover liquor and obvious erection. Sasuke glanced up to his face and saw Naruto watching him in trepidation and lust. His sparkling blue eyes glistening in tears and beautiful blushing face. His pink lips still holding the lime.

Sasuke leaned down and gently opened his mouth to take the lime from between Naruto's lips, their lips softly meeting. Sasule then sucked the lime into his mouth swallowing the juices and leaning up.

He planned on getting up and ending the shot but one look and at Naruto's pink parted lips breathing gently in arousal he changed his mind. He spit the lime in the garbage can next to the counter and leaned down once more and pressed his lips against Naruto's gently.

Naruto jumped in surprise and grabbed the back of Sasuke's shirt, but instead of throwing him off, he pulled him in closer. Their lips worked together in synchronization. Naruto moaned in pleasure when Sasuke gripped his hips harder and gasped when Sasuke ran his tongue on Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance and plunged in when the gasp caused an opening. The kissed for a while and Sasuke broke the kiss to run his tongue over Naruto's neck once more leaving more hickies in his trail. His hand moved to where Naruto's erection rubbed against his leg and was about to rub hum when a cough interrupted them.

They both froze in shock and turned to see Karin with her hand up to her bloody nose. Her face was blushing and she seemed uncomfortable.

"While I'm sure you guys would enjoy a little private time, this is a party with over 400 guest..." She said gesturing to the blushing faces of the party.

Sasuke the glanced down at the same time Naruto glanced up and they both face palmed. Sasuke then started to chuckle and while Naruto started to giggle and then they both burst out laughing.

Karin smiled at the couple, well not couple YET. Because, as Karin watched them stumble over each other while getting up, still laughing like a couple of nuts she saw swore that she would get them together because whether they knew it or not, They were perfect for each other.

She wiped her bloody nosed and picked up her hat.

"Okay! Shows over! Back to the game!" She yelled.

And as the game played through and some laughs were thrown here and there. She noticed the looks Sasuke threw Naruto when he wasn't looking and vise versa. And when there were caught looking they ducked their heads in embarrassment. Smiling softly she vowed to get them together.

Okay everyone! That was the fourth chapter! Thanks for reading. Sorry for any errors and I hope you stay with me on our journey through this story! Review and Favorite! No flaming, my skin is sensitive!


	5. Chapter 5

The Party Part. 2

"Karin-san, I really dont think that I can stretch that far..." I said uncertainly.

"Of course you can," she scoffed," just push your butt out!"

"Like this?" I asked, maneuvering my hips in a circular motion.

"Yeah, just like that... now sink down so your foot reaches!" She said in a authoritative voice.

I slowly sunk down on the mat until my left foot reached the green dot in the corner, my right foot the opposite on the blue. My hands were occupied, twisted under my chest to reach red for my left and yellow for my right.

By now most of the players had fallen over or quit the game. It was me and Kiba going head to head. Until he made the mistake of trying tip me over and resulted in him falling on his face.

"Naruto-chan wins!" She whooped in joy.

I excitedly twisted out of my position and swatted Kiba on the head.

"That's why you should never cheat!" I said matter of factly.

He pouted and Hinata jokingly patted him on the head reassuringly.

I laughed and high-fived Karin-san.

"I only won because of my awesome 'Twister Sensei'" I complimented.

She laughed loudly.

"No, you won because of your fantastic, flexible body and fabulous ass!" She said earnestly and swatted my bottom.

I blushed and giggled, a little tipsy from the alcohol.

She suddenly switched her attention to a few drunken party-goers who were trying to swing from her chandelier.

"HEY! You wanna DIE tonight?!" She yelled in anger and stomped in their direction.

I was alone one minute and the next minute I was pulled onto the couch. I looked over in surprise.

"Sasuke! You scared me!" I said breathlessly. He chuckled deep in his throat and it went straight to my hardening penis.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself." He pointed out.

I nodded and my head swam from the effort. I leaned on him for support, nudging my head in between his shoulder and neck. He gasped in surprised.

"You smell good Sasuke! Like mint and blueberries." I said honestly, the alcohol giving me liquid courage.

He chuckled and I felt the vibrations through his skin.

"Not your beloved strawberries, unfortunately." He said, maneuvering his arm over my sholders, his right hand holding my sides.

To the party guest we probably looked like a couple. Cuddled on the couch like newlyweds. Though, everyone looked to drunk to notice.

"Yeah, nothing beats strawberies." I said in a haughty voice.

He laughed outright this time. I could see his chiseled jaw from my vantage point and I instictively poked my tongue out to lick him neck. If it weren't for the alcohol, I would have immediately apologized. I instead waited for his reaction.

He froze.

I decided that life was too short to waste it by being scared of the consequences. It had only been a day but I noticed that every time I was in the vicinity of the ebony haired man my heart sped up and my cheeks heated profoundly.

I decided to voice my thoughts outloud.

"I think I like you Sasuke-san..." I said hesitantly.

When I heard no response I glanced up and saw him gazing down at me. It was like he was searching my face for something.

Eventually, he found what he was looking for and tipped his down to kiss me.

Our lips met gently. My soft lips meeting his firm ones. No tongues were used, just the gently brushing of lips.

*CLICK/FLASH

I jumped back in surprised and Sasuke did the same. We looked up to find a giggling Karin with her phone in hand.

"This will be a great momento for your wedding! And you have me to thank for it!" She said victoriously.

I blushed and ducked my head in embarrassment.

"Were not-"

"Go out with me."

I choked in shock and looked to meet Sasuke's earnest eyes.

"You mean...you like me?" I asked in surprise.

He blushed and nodded.

"I would say so, if that kiss meant anything." Karin joked still holding her phone, now recording. A group had gathered and people were now watching with interest. I saw Kiba and Hinata in the midst of the crowd. Hinata put her thumbs up and nodded her head vigorously.

"Yes." I said, finally.

The crowd cheered and clapped and Sasuke smirked in amusement.

"It seems you draw a crowd doesn't it Naruto?" He said jokingly. I laughed and the crowd awed.

"Don't you have something else to do?!" He asked in annoyance. The crowd dispersed in fear of angering the Uchiha.

"It seems you have a temper doesn't it?" I asked, mocking his ealier tone.

He glared half-heartedly. I giggled softly and petted him on his head.

"Is someone upset?" I asked in a teasing tone.

He grumbled and swatted my hand away.

"Hey, no abusive handling Uchiha." A voice intercepted. I looked up to see Kiba, who was holding a stack of cards in his hand.

"What are those for?" I asked.

Kiba smirked and gestured to and empty table.

"Pull up a seat gentleman, were gambling." He announced.

"But Kiba you didn't bring money." I said confused.

"You are right, as always, my dear Naru-chan," He said in a jesterly voice.,"but, we're not betting money!" He continued.

"We're betting... rooms."

Duuunnn Duuunnn Duuuuuuuuuuuuuunnn! I bet Sauke thought he was home free in Narutos bed right! Sike! They say with absence the heart grows fonder and yes Im back! I was dealing with school stuff, writers block, and I also got a little discouraged. But I say Naaay! Fuck you haters!*cough(excuse my language) and thanx to you guys out there giving me courage to continue. Love you guys! I will be updating more frequently and I'll see you in next chapter!

PS: Let me know what you guys want!

Feedback is key!

No Flaming my skin is sensitive!


End file.
